The Price is Right/Quotes
Opening Spiels Original Version NBC Daytime: "Today, these four bargain hunters match their shopping skills as (sponsor's products) present... The Price is Right, the exciting game of bidding, buying, and bargaining." NBC Primetime: "Tonight, these four people meet to compete for the prizes of a lifetime on... The Price is Right." ABC Daytime: "Today, (celebrity name) bids for prizes with these contestants on The Price is Right." ABC Primetime: "Backstage are some of the most exciting prizes on television. On our panel tonight is (superlatives; celebrity name). Stand by for The Price is Right!" Current Version September 4, 1972 (Premiere): Johnny: A fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people today, if they know when The Price is Right! Sandy Flornour, stand up! Paul Levine, stand up! Connie Dunnall, stand up! Myra Carter, stand up! And all four of you, come on down; you're the first contestants on The New Price is Right! And now, here is the star of The New Price is Right, Bob Barker! September 5, 1972-September 8, 1972: Johnny: A fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people today, if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), stand up! Come on down and play The New Price is Right! And now (From Television City in Hollywood), here is the star of The New Price is Right, Bob Barker! September 12, 1972-October 31, 1975: Johnny: (From Television City in Hollywood) a fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people today, if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), come on down! You are the first four contestants on The (New) Price is Right! And now, here is the star of The (New) Price is Right, Bob Barker! 1972-1980 Syndicated: Johnny: A fortune in fabulous prizes may go to these people tonight if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), Come on Down! You are the first four contestants on The (New) Price is Right. And now, here is the star of The New Price is Right, Dennis James! 1980 Syndicated: Johnny: Right now, an audience is sparkling with excitement; a fortune in fabulous prizes may be theirs tonight if they know when The Price is Right! (insert contestant names), Come on Down! You are the first four contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here is the star of the nighttime Price is Right, Bob Barker! November 3, 1975: Johnny: Starting today, here it comes! The first big hour-long show in television, the fabulous new 60-minute Price is Right! November 4, 1975-March 4, 1977: Johnny: And here it comes, the first big hour-long show in television, the fabulous new 60-minute Price is Right! 1985-1986 Syndicated (1): Johnny/Rod: Here it is, all new and this audience is sparkling with excitement; because a fortune in fabulous prizes may be theirs if they know when The Price is Right! 1985-1986 Syndicated (2): Johnny/Rod: Here it is, all new, a show that's sparkling with excitement; because a fortune in fabulous prizes may be won tonight if The Price is Right! 1986 Primetime Special: Rod: Here it comes! With fantastic new prizes! Television's most exciting hour! The fabulous 60-minute Price is Right special! (insert contestant names) COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on this special Price is Right! And now, your host for this special hour, the star of The Price is Right, Bob Barker! Doug Davidson Spiel: Get set, America! It's time to Come on Down! From Studio 33 in Hollywood, home of America's favorite game and the world's most fabulous prizes, it's The New Price is Right! Here's the host of The New Price is Right, Doug Davidson! March 7, 1977-April 9, 1998: Johnny/Rod: Here it comes, television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes, the fabulous 60-minute Price is Right! (insert contestant names), COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here is the star of The Price is Right, Bob Barker! April 10, 1998-September 18, 2009: Rod/Rich: Here it comes, from the Bob Barker Studio at CBS Television City in Hollywood, television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes, the fabulous 60-minute Price is Right! (insert contestant names), COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on The Price Is Right! And now, here is the star of The Price is Right, Bob Barker/Drew Carey! Gameshow Marathon Spiel: Here it comes, from Television City, it's an hour of fantastic prizes, for our first episode of Gameshow Marathon, Let's play The Price is Right! Paige Davis, COME ON DOWN! Kathy Najimy, COME ON DOWN! Tim Meadows, COME ON DOWN! and Lance Bass, COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here's your host, Ricki Lake! September 21, 2009-Present: Rich/George: Here it comes, from the Bob Barker Studio at CBS in Hollywood, it's The Price is Right! (insert contestant names) COME ON DOWN! You are the first four contestants on The Price is Right! And now, here's your host, Drew Carey! Halfway Point Spiels 1975-1985: Johnny: Stay tuned for more pricing games and the fabulous showcases coming up on the second half of The Price is Right! 1985-2006: Rod/Rich: Stay tuned for more pricing games and the fabulous showcases which are coming up on the second half of The Price is Right! 2006-present: Bob/Drew: More pricing games coming up on the second half of The Price is Right. Quotes "Oh, my! Thank you. Thank you so much. Welcome to The New Price is Right and let me assure you fans of the old Price is Right, that is your favorite game still based on the pricing of merchandise, with wonderful awards for smart shoppers. We call it The New Price is Right, because we have some exciting new games that you'll enjoy right there at home, with our studio audience. And we're going to get that first game going right now. Here's the first item up for bids on The New Price is Right." - (September 4, 1972, Premiere Show) "That's right. Now I want one bid from each of you and only one bid, and the one of you who bids nearest to the retail price without going over the retail price, wins the fur coat. Now we have rounded off our bids... we have rounded off our prices that is to the nearest dollar. So make your bids in dollars and dollars only. And we'll begin with you Connie. What do you bid for that fur coat?" - The First Ever Explanation of the Rules of One Bid "And gee I hope you had a good time out there at home. And if you like to play Price is Right yourself, you know we take these contestants our of our studio audience and we'll always have a place for you when you get out here to Hollywood. Bob Barker saying, 'Goodbye, everybody!'" - (September 5, 1972, Second Show) "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Well, welcome once again to The New Price is Right. You heard Johnny call the contestants "Come on Down," I'm calling you folks at home to come to the television set. It's time again for another exciting show where... pricing items can bring fabulous prizes. Are you ready? Here's the first item going up for bids on here The New Price is Right." - (September 4, 1972 (VTR), Dennis James) "Now folks, I want to thank you very much for inviting me into your homes for the last 50 years. I am deeply greatful. And please remember, help control the pet population, have your pets spayed or neutered! Goodbye, everybody!" - (June 15, 2007, Bob Barker's Final Show) Catchphrases "Come On Down!" - Announcer "(insert name) Come on Down! You're the next contestant on The Price Is Right!" - Announcer "(and) Here's the first/next item up for bids" - Host "(And) That (prize) will go to the one of you four who bids nearest to the actual retail price without going over. (Name), what do you bid? - Bob Barker on the first item up for bids (1972-2007) "(And) We want you to bid on that (prize) in dollars because we round off the retail prices to the nearest dollar." - Bob Barker on the first item up for bids in some episodes. "(And) That (prize) goes to whoever bids closest to the actual retail price without going over." - Drew Carey on the first item up for bids (2007-present) "(Name), you only have one chance to bid. Be (very) careful/Don't blow it. Here's the prize." - Drew Carey on the sixth and final item up for bids. "You've all overbid. The lowest bid is (insert lowest bid). Erase the bids, please. Go lower than (insert lowest bid), (Name). - Bob Barker when all four contestants overbid and must restart lower than the lowest bid during the One Bid Round (1972-2007). "Everybody's over. The lowest bid is (insert lowest bid). Erase all the bids. (Name), start again lower than (insert lowest bid). - Drew Carey when all four contestants overbid and must restart lower than the lowest bid during the One Bid Round (2007-present). "One of you is exactly right. The contestant who bid exactly right will receive a $100/$500/$1,000 Bonus. The $100/$500/$1,000 Bonus goes to the contestant who bid (insert target bid). - Bob Barker when one of the four contestants bid exactly right during the One Bid Round (1977-2007). "(And the) Actual Retail Price is..." - During One Bid "The numbers don't repeat." - Drew Carey during Safe Crackers "It's a new (insert prize)." - Announcer "YOU GOT IT!" - Drew Carey when someone wins (2007-present). "Contestant nearest to $1.00 without going over will be in the Showcase at the end of the show. If you get $1.00 in one spin or a combination of two spins, you'll win $1,000 and a chance at a Bonus Spin. In the Bonus Spin, if you land on either two green sections ($0.05 or $0.15), you'll win $5,000. But, if you get the $1.00 in the Bonus Spin, you'll win $10,000 for a total of $11,000." - Bob Barker about the Big Wheel in the Showcase Showdown (1975-2007) "Be sure you get it all the way around, or it doesn't count, and you don't get to spin again." - Bob Barker to contestants who win a bonus spin and $1,000 on the Big Wheel in the Showcase Showdown (1978-2007) "Now, it has to go around at least once. If it doesn't, it doesn't count. And there are no do-overs." - Drew Carey to contestants who win a bonus spin and $1,000 on the Big Wheel in the Showcase Showdown (2007-present) "Each of you will have a Showcase of beautiful prizes to bid on, and the one of you who bids closer to the actual retail price of your own Showcase without going over will win it. But, if you're the winner, and you're less than $100/$250 or less away from the retail price of your own Showcase, we'll give you Both Showcases. And (Insert Top Winner's name), since you're the Top Winner, you'll have the option to bid on the First Showcase or pass it to (Insert Runner Up's Name) and wait for Showcase Number 2/the second Showcase. Gentlemen, they're ready to see their first Showcase." - Bob Barker about the Showcase (1972-2007) "Pay attention to the first Showcase, because they could go to either one of you. Here we go. Rich Fields/George Gray, if you would please." - Drew Carey about the Showcase (2007-present) "And this showcase can be yours if the price is right." - Announcer, after the showcase "The actual retail price of your Showcase is..." - Bob Barker (1972-2007) "With a difference of..." - During Showcase Reveal "Actual Retail Price..." - Drew Carey (2007-present) "It's a Double Overbid." - Bob Barker (1972-2007) "It's a Double Over." - Drew Carey (2007-present) "You win both showcases with a difference of (insert numbers) dollars." - Bob Barker (1972-2007) "With a difference of (insert numbers) dollars and you win both showcases." - Bob Barker (1972-2007) "DOUBLE SHOWCASE WINNER!" - Drew Carey (2007-present) Commemorative Speeches (Barker era only) "Since taping this program we've lost our good friend Johnny Olson. You'll continue to see and hear Johnny on the many programs he's already taped. He was dearly loved by all of us and he'll be sorely missed!" - Bob Barker (commemorating Johnny Olson's death in 1985) "This is a very sad time for The Price is Right family. We've lost Mr. Mark Goodson, the creator of our show. Mr. Goodson, a legendary figure in television, was respected throughout the industry and we shall miss his guidance in the years to come!" - Bob Barker (commemorating Mark Goodson's death in 1992) "As many of you know, we've have lost our dear friend Rod Roddy. Rod's many television friends and all of us associated with The Price is Right, will miss his splendid talent and his great sense of humor. May god bless Rod!" - Bob Barker (commemorating Rod Roddy's death in 2003) Taglines "Bob Barker saying, 'Goodbye, everybody!'" - Bob Barker (1972-1992) "Bob Barker hoping all your... prices are right. Goodbye, everybody!" - Bob Barker, thinking of his old closing catchphrase from his other show "Bob Barker reminding you to help control the pet population: have your pets spayed or neutered. Goodbye, everybody!" - Bob Barker (mid-80s-2007) "Dennis James saying 'Don't miss the show next week or we'll miss you!'" - Dennis James (1972-1977) "Don't forget to get your pets spayed or neutered. It's very important./It's the right thing to do. Thanks for watching The Price is Right. We’ll see you next time. Bye-bye!" - Drew Carey (2007-present) Closing Logos "This is Johnny Olson, speaking for The Price is Right, a Mark Goodson/Bill Todman Production!" (1972-1984) "Stay tuned for of show next over most of these CBS stations!" - Johnny Olson "Please stay tuned for Search for Tomorrow one half-hour from now over most of these CBS stations!" - Johnny Olson when Search for Tomorrow ''aired on some CBS stations after local programs "This is Johnny Olson/Rod Roddy/Rich Fields, speaking for ''The Price is Right, a Mark Goodson Television Production!" (1984-2007) "This is Burton Richardson speaking for The New Price is Right, ''a Mark Goodson Television Production!" (1994-1995 primetime) "This is Rich Fields/George Gray, speaking for ''The Price is Right, a FremantleMedia Production!" (2007-present) "This program was edited for broadcast!" - Announcer on episodes that were edited for broadcast "The (insert number) on-stage/called down contestant was found to be ineligible and will not receive their prizes." - Announcer on episodes explaining the eligibility disclaimer Category:The Price is Right Category:Quotes & Catchphrases